There is an old saying that: "loving to look beautiful is a first nature of woman". That is definitely a true statement but, nowadays, even men are paying more attention to their outlook than before. In today's society, people are unavoidably to judge you by how you look because it is the first resource that you present yourselves to others. Therefore, in order to look younger and healthier, it is getting more and more popular for people spending time to have facial care in beauty shop to protect their skin and to clean their faces by utilizing the facial steamer. Many men and women go to the beauty shop to have their faces done on a weekly basis. The facial steamer can supply atomized steam spreading onto a patient's face skin for cleaning and relaxing purposes. After the skin is spread with the atomized steam, the cosmetician can massage the skin and clean out the dirt particle from the pores of the skin.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a first generation facial steamer on the market is simply a very basic equipment, that comprises only a steamer device 100 and a steamer arm 101 rigidly extending from the steamer device. A far end of the steamer arm provided a steam outlet opening 102 for spreading out steam at a fixed angle that can not be adjusted to other desirable position.
A second generation facial steamer, as shown in FIG. 1B, has been improved over the first generation facial steamer, in which a steamer arm 201 is reconstructed to rotatably attach on a side of a steamer device 200 so that the steamer are 201 is able to be adjusted with certain rotating angle. Even though the second generation facial steamer provides plenty of improvement over the first generation facial steamer, the rotatably angle is only limited to unidirectional movement.
In view of such limited rotatable angle of the conventional facial steamer, it causes the following shortcomings:
a) As shown in FIG. 1C, the patient P usually is required to lay on an operation bed while the cosmetician C sits or stands at an end side of the operation bed in order to work on the patient's face. Due to the limited unidirectional rotation movement of the facial steamer arm 201, the control panel 203 having all operation buttons of the facial steamer provided thereon is unavoidably positioned far away from the sitting position of the cosmetician C, so that the cosmetician is unable to directly hand reaching the control panel 203 without the need of standing up or even walking around the facial steamer 200 to operate those operation buttons provided on the control panel 203. That causes great inconvenience for the cosmetician.
b) Since the facial steamer arm 201 is only adjustable within the limited unidirectional rotation movement, the steam outlet opening 202 disposed on the facial steamer arm 201 can only be fixed at a certain discharging angle to spread the steam on the face skin of the patient.
c) When the cosmetician needs to adjust the facial steamer arm to spread steam on some other adjacent portion of the patient, the cosmetician must move the whole facial steamer instead of just the facial steamer arm.